NPC's
NPC's It should be noted that many of the servicemen/other NPC (non playable character) Sims may also appear in the game as duplicates or have different names. For example, if you use the 'Meet New Friends' social while in High School, you may meet duplicate babysitters. The ones listed here are the default names that appear in the game. Since they serve 'vital' roles to the in-game community and your Sim/family may move one into their home or kill off one, there will always be another one to replace them. Interestingly, three of them (Justin Long, Daniel (Dae) Kim, and Donna Weldman if you replace the 'W' with an 'F') have celebrity names. None of the Service Sims live in any of the houses in the game and can usually only be summoned by calling the services on the phone. Although in rare instances, you may see them around town. '' ''There are also Carpool Sims who drive your Sims to work and back, but most of them are hard to spot and will have random names. They will usually be the non-Elder Townie Sims who move into neighborhood homes when certains Sims die off or mysteriously "move away." Most Pizza Delivery people and Mailmen have bad traits like Insane, Neurotic, Absent-Minded or Mean Spirited. (Most postal workers in the game seem to be very disgrunted or crabby.) Most Babysitters have Family Oriented, Flirty, Slob, or Kleptomaniac traits. Most Maids have Neat, Kleptomaniac, and Flirty traits. Most Repair workers have skill traits, with Handy being the top one, along with Green Thumb, Angler, Computer Whiz, or Natural Cook also being likely. Most Lab Technician (or 'Science Geeks' as they're called in the PC game) have nerdy traits, like Genius, Bookworm, and Neat. Most Burglars only have Athletic and Kleptomaniac traits. Most police officers have skill traits like Angler or Natural Cook, along with all of them having Brave as a default and some of them having either Grumpy or Hot Headed. Grim Reaper - Death, himself Kleptomaniac, Neurotic, Mean Spirited, Childish Casey Russel: 'Newspaper Delivery Girl '''Leia Coleman: '''Newspaper Delivery Girl '''Tommy Fong: '''Newspaper Delivery Boy '''Lonnie Juice: '''Newspaper Delivery Boy '''Cynthia Hill '- Police Chief (Likely Law Enforcement, level 5) '''Jorge Ramirez - Police Officer (Likely Law Enforcement, level 4) Minglie King - Police Officer (Likely Law Enforcement, level 4) Jon Reyes - Firefighter Thomas Coles - Firefighter Kim Liu - Firefighter Keahi Bryne - Firefighter Angelino Catchatori '''- Pizza Delivery Guy '''Anna Thompson - Pizza Delivery Girl Jamie Henry - Pizza Delivery Boy (likely to knock over your trash can and leave your house messy if you ask him to stick around.) Rod Thomas - Pizza Delivery Boy (likely to knock over your trash can or leave your house messy if you ask him to stay after delivery.) Roman Young - Repairman (Plumber) Charlie Rhodes - Repairwoman (Electrician) Donna Weldman - Repairwoman (Appliances) Daniel Kim - Repairman (Electrian) Justin Long - Male Maid Paul Hernandez - Male Maid Anita Mopp - Sexy Female Maid Isabella Daniels / Joelle Ladner - Attractive Plus-Sized Female Maid (Very Flirty) Ima Stealer - Burglar (Likely Thieving Criminal, level 9) Jessica Sterling - Burglar Tyler Strong - Burglar Erica Hale - Burglar *Note: Most of the burglars in the game have a last name starting in "St" as in to "steal." Bree Warden - Babysitter (Usually good at her job) Davarre Lopez - Babysitter (Usually fair at his job) Frank Wallace - Babysitter (Usually fair at his job) Angela Tyler - Babysitter (Usually bad at her job and won't take care of your children!) Anthony Mason - Mail Carrier Moses Deanna - Mail Carrier Betsy Crabtree / Ruth Waldorf - Mail Carrier Sarena Fernandez - Mail Carrier (May often toss your mail on the ground in anger instead of putting it in the mailbox) John Romero - Repoman [Mean Spirited, Kleptomaniac] Otto Taker - Repoman [Mean Spirited, Kleptomaniac] Shantell Deal - Lab Technician Aaron Duke - Lab Technician Jesse McNeal - Lab Technician Derick Fisher - Social Worker Marilyn Flynn - Ghost (Deceased Mother of Morgan Flynn), usually only seen in the cemetery after Midnight Category:Browse Category:Sims